When Kano Becomes a Tsundere
by Akane Ariyoshi
Summary: Sifat Kido dan Kano tertukar karena sebuah permen, sang danchou yang sering tertawa dan Kano yang tsundere. Namun hal itu sama sekali tidak menghambat Seto, ia malah menganggap Kano bertambah imut. Tsun!Kano.


When Kano become a Tsundere

Warning : OOC, mungkin ada typo, BL. Ada sedikit unsur magic karena permen ajaib /lukiraapa

Disclaimer : KagePro belongs to Jin Shizen no Teki-P. But this fanfic is mine.

Rated : T

Pairing : SetoKano.

Sinopsis :

Sifat Kido dan Kano tertukar karena sebuah permen, sang danchou yang sering tertawa dan Kano yang tsundere. Namun hal itu sama sekali tidak menghambat Seto, ia malah menganggap Kano bertambah imut. Tsun!Kano.

Mekakushi Dan heboh. Hal itu karena permen— ah bukan permennya sih, tapi efek dari permen yang baru dibeli gadis berambut oranye anggota kelima mereka.

Momo sama sekali tidak membaca deskripsi pada bagian belakang bungkus permen itu. Kido dan Kano adalah dua orang pertama yang memakannya, dan sifat mereka tertukar.

Barusan Mary membawa nampan gelas namun kemudian terpeleset dan jatuh, mengenai Shintaro hingga wajahnya basah. Dan gadis berambut hijau ini biasanya akan membantu anggota keempat ini bangkit, namun ia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Mary, kau ceroboh sekali— ahahaha...!"

Justru Kano-lah yang meraih lengannya dan membantunya berdiri.

"Kido, kau tidak seharusnya menertawakan Mary-chan, kau tahu."

"Tapi— itu lucu sekali pfft..."

Momo sweatdrop. "Benar-benar tidak biasa melihat Danchou-san dan Kano-san yang seperti ini ya..."

"Biasanya juga kau Kano, yang tertawa begitu. Kini kau malah menasihati Kido. Dan ini salahmu, Momo." Timpal pemuda berjersey sambil membersihkan wajahnya dengan lap yang dibawakan Konoha.

Kido benar-benar bertingkah seperti Kano. Tertawa, menjadi orang yang kelewatan santai, menjahili member lain, dan perkataan yang bernada santai namun terkesan seperti menyindir.

Dan Kano— wajahnya datar, ia memasak untuk sarapan mereka, membantu member yang dijahili Kido, dan perkataan yang tegas. Member yang lain hanya pasrah, hanya bisa menunggu hingga efeknya hilang.

"Ne, Seto-san..." Bisik Momo.

"Apa, ssu?"

"Danchou-san itu... Tsundere kan?" Dengan anggukan Seto, Momo melanjutkan, "Berarti sekarang Kano-san tsundere? Ia menyukaimu kan? Aku penasaran dengan reaksinya, apakah akan imut seperti tsun pada umumnya..."

Momo tertawa kecil dan Seto pun mulai kepikiran soal itu. Ia pun beranjak dari duduknya membuat sang idol bergumam heran, Seto pindah duduk ke sebelah Kano yang tengah mendengar lagu dari ponselnya.

Sang pemuda jangkung menarik earphone dari telinga kanannya dan memasangnya pada telinganya. Kemudian ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak Kano, membuat sang Shuuya bergidik.

Semburat merah tipis muncul dari pipinya. "K-kembalikan earphone-ku! D-dan sedang apa kau dekat-dekat denganku? Cepat m-menjauh dariku, b-baka...!"

Kano menarik earphone-nya dari telinga Seto dan memasangnya kembali, setelah mendorong sang Kousuke agak jauh darinya, barulah ia mendengar lagu lagi sambil bergeser ke pojok sofa.

Astaga, batin Seto.

Momo dan member lainnya cuma bisa cengo dengan mulut membentuk huruf 'o' melihat Kano yang seperti itu, sedangkan Kido menahan tawa.

Biasanya Kano akan bersender balik pada kepalanya dan tidak protes, tapi ini—

Namun Seto tidak menganggapnya sebagai sebuah hambatan, Kano yang seperti itu terlihat semakin imut di matanya. Muncul niat iseng untuk mengerjai pemuda deceiver didepannya.

Seto memeluk Kano erat "Kano-chan~ benar-benar imut~"

Rona merah Kano bertambah. "Jangan sebut aku imut! Se-sekarang lepas—!"

Kano merasakan tangan kiri Seto memasuki kausnya dan meraba-raba dadanya, membuatnya agak merinding. Diikuti lidahnya yang menggigit kecil lehernya dan tangan kanan yang meraba paha dalamnya.

Wajah sang Shuuya merah padam. "O-oy, apa yang kau lakukan, baka—?! U-uhn..." Dengan 'baka' sebagai pemanis dan desahan diujung kalimat yang membuat perkataannya terdengar semakin imut ditelinga Seto.

Bukannya berhenti, pemuda jangkung ini malah tambah liar membuat Kano berteriak dan— "SUDAH KUBILANG HENTIKAAAAAN...!" —terpaksa menendangnya, hingga Seto meringkuk sambil memegangi perutnya.

Kido tertawa, yang lain diam, Kano berlari ke dalam kamar—takut diperlakukan mesum lagi sepertinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, semua kembali seperti biasa. Namun sepertinya mereka lupa apa yang terjadi selama sifat mereka tertukar.

"Danchou-san lupa apa yang terjadi kemarin ya?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Kemarin Obaa-san banyak tertawa." Hibiya menimpali.

"A-aku tidak tertawa!"

Sementara Seto mencoba yang ia lakukan kemarin sekali lagi. Ia bersender pada pundak Kano.

Dan ia tidak protes. Malah bersender balik di kepalanya. Sudah benar-benar kembali seperti biasa ya, batin Seto.

Sang pemuda bersurai hitam memasukkan tangan kirinya ke balik kaus cokelat muda Kano, tangan kanan pada paha dalamnya dan menjilat lehernya sedikit, persis seperti kemarin.

"A-a— jangan lakukan disini Se...to..."

"...kau benar-benar lupa apa yang terjadi kemarin?"

"Iya, lalu kenapa—nhh... Memang ada apa kemarin?"

Seto menggigit cuping telinganya kemudian berbisik, "kemarin kau menjadi tsundere yang sangat imut, Shuuya-chan." Beralih menjilat lehernya, dengan tangannya memanjakan dadanya.

"A-apa...! Aku— a-aah— tidak imut! Dan jangan panggil aku dengan chan—! Aku laki-laki! Ngh—!"

Sepertinya sifat tsundere-nya belum hilang sepenuhnya. Seto menyeringai "keluarkan desahanmu lebih banyak lagi,"

"Oh ya. Kau bilang jangan disini. Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke kamar." Menyeret tangan Kano yang tengah berteriak dengan kata 'lepaskan' atau 'hentikan', namun teriakan itu tidak dipedulikan Seto. Ia akan puas menikmati Kano siang ini.

Yang lain menatap mereka sambil sweatdrop.

_**A/N : yeaaaaah selesai /le ngelap keringat/**_

_**Tugas sekolah numpuk, ga ada waktu ngetik fanfic. I hate you fuckin school /HEI**_

_**Saya lagi suka Tsundere shota, Tsundere boys, Tsundere uke**_— /_**jangancurhat**_

_**Dan jrengjreng jadilah fic ini. Dicicil sejak hari**_— _**lupa ehe /5**_

_**Silakan kritik dan saran di kotak review /sujud/**_

_**Salam fujo,**_

_**Akane.**_


End file.
